1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a siding system, and in particular relates to a siding system which employs a plurality of siding assemblies, each capable of being selectively attached to other siding assemblies in a series.
2. Description of the Related Art
Siding is an important part of the waterproofing system of a building, and in particular is used for protecting the external surfaces of many millions of homes from damaging environmental factors, including rain, snow, and sunlight. Commonly made of aluminum, and in recent years more commonly made of vinyl, the advantages of siding are many, and include longevity and low maintenance. However, such modular siding has its disadvantages. In particular, installation of siding is a labor intensive and time consuming task. Furthermore, removal of damaged portions of the siding and replacement of the damaged portion with undamaged siding is also a difficult procedure. Accordingly, there is a need for a siding assembly which is provided as a number of interlocking assemblies, each having a wall bracket and an associated siding panel, wherein the siding assemblies are easily installed upon an existing support structure, and wherein damaged panels of the siding assembly are easily removable by a user by simply pulling the panel away from its associated wall bracket and from the wall bracket of the next lower siding assembly in the series.
A variety of siding assemblies have been devised. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,774 to McCorkle appears to show a metal siding attached with a connector to a frame, wherein individual siding assemblies within a series of the siding assemblies are selectively removable for repair. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,802 to Karinimei appears to show a siding assembly having a fastener using inserts and channels. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,479 to Hinds appears to show a siding assembly capable of interlocking with other similar units, having a tapered bottom edge.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.